User blog:Lixis10/I've heard of something.
Main Why hello my future victims. I have heard of a movie and a series called the hunger games from my cousin. The idea of 24 people fighting in an arena where only one can live reminded me of this wiki XD anyway I'll explain the plot. In a dystopian future, the totalitarian nation of Panem is divided between 12 districts and the Capitol. Each year two young representatives from each district are selected by lottery to participate in The Hunger Games. Part entertainment, part brutal retribution for a past rebellion, the televised games are broadcast throughout Panem. The 24 participants are forced to eliminate their competitors while the citizens of Panem are required to watch. When 16-year-old Katniss's young sister, Prim, is selected as District 12's female representative, Katniss volunteers to take her place. She and her male counterpart Peeta, are pitted against bigger, stronger representatives who have trained for this their whole lives. So what interested me was the idea. Why not have a hunger games on this wiki? Please write a character you want to enter below. Choose a district, one male and female each. No df or weapons until they get it from the horn thingy. Note: this will not count as anything. It is just for fun. Nobody will actually die and nobodies bounties will go up. And yes, death is necessary for this to work. Remember, they don't actually die, they will not be affected by anything that happens. Oh, and I enter Damira for district 2's male. Announcement since not everyone is going to enter you can add two characters in. They have to be different genders and different districts. Participants Capitol President: Lixis Korosume Vice President: Ryusen Shisu Gamemaker: Rex Canina Host: Besai Draso Announcer: Gale V. Hox Tributes District 1: Male: Shiro Kain Female: Forge Mary District 2: Male: Damira Yixel Female: Crossopriza Iyoni District 3: Male: Alexander D. Rose Female: Kara Mell District 4: Male: Tekkan Female: Melissa Blanka District 5: Male: Nameless D. Knight Female: Danika Wrath District 6: Male: Tombstone Grim Female: Starfire District 7: Male: Lief Rade Female: Jane Azazel District 8: Male: Jonathan D. Swift Female: Aoi Kumo District 9: Male: Draco D. Aldous Female: Kyouki District 10: Male: Seth Darken Female: District 11: Male: Zonbi Kusabana Female: Bast District 12: Male: Silver Female: Roronoa Senshi Needed District 10's Female Filled Districts District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 District 7 District 8 District 9 District 11 District 12 Last Announcement NO DF PLEASE. IT WOULD MAKE UNFAIR ADVANTAGES. We are leaning toward HG not OP here. If the person is entirely based off their df then they get a bit of it. Like silver will have better senses because he is blind. Please add 2 characters, one of each gender from different districts. Rules!!! 1. NO DF. 2. No overpowering. Remember, you are not going to be supported very much, how could you get overpowered? 3. No communications with the capitol. The capitol hates the guts of anyone from any district. 4. Do not give yourself an insane sponsor score. 5. Do not go around killing rapidly. '' ''6. Every character won before. There are no newbies. '' ''7. Forcefields do exist here. Touch one, you die. There is no immunity. 8. Nobody is immortal. 9. The victor will be decided later. 10. No trying to run. The mutts will just eat you if you do. or you crash into a forcefield. 11. No godmod. Nobody is insanely amazing at this. '' ''12. If you get killed, big deal. It's just an event for fun. Do not overreact. 13. Please do your part, so everyone can enjoy the event. 14. Guns, and weapons like that are not allowed. 15. The only way your character can get more of a chance to kill is surviving more and more days. 16. Haki didn't exist in the real HG, so it doesn't here. 17. If you want supplies for your character's survival, just make them ask for it, or look for it. You can't win a lottery without buying a ticket. REQUESTED/Standard WEAPONS/SUPPLIES TO BE IN THE CORNOCUPIA!!! Bows and Arrows Swords Knives Whips Double Bladed Swords Monkey-Wrenches Giant Battle Axes Sickles Axes Clubs Steel Poles Gauntlets Gas Masks Supply Packs (Contains: Rope, knife, cooked chicken, sleeping bag, flint.) Tents Flint Medic Packs (Contains: Syringes, burn medicine, gauze, ointment, bread, water, cheese, bottles of medicine.) Kanabo (REQUEST MORE) Finally, The event is here! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS, BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!!! LET THE 50TH NATIONAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! Category:Blog posts Category:Lixis10 Category:Hunger Games